1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for determining an optimum writing strategy for an optical information recording system to record information onto an optical information recording medium, and more particularly, the invention utilizes speed and temperature to determine the optimum writing strategy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The CD-RW drives are having higher and higher speed nowadays; however, the ultra-speed drive is sensitive to temperature. Therefore, the overheating problem, caused by the ultra-high speed recording, has to be solved effectively to maintain the recording quality. The conventional methods to solve the overheating problem are as follows:                One method is to change the mechanism, so as to improve the cooling efficiency, but this will cost too much time and resources to accomplish.        Another method is to record with lower speed or recording suspension. This is a normal protection for the drive to prevent damage caused by overheating. However, the recording time is increased, and the purpose of having ultra-speed is lost.        
However, from the results of experiments, the writing strategy determined in high temperature is different from that found in room temperature, and the writing strategy determined in high temperature can efficiently solve the overheating problem, so that the recording quality can be kept consistent. Accordingly, an objective of the invention is to provide a method for determining an optimum writing strategy which utilizes temperature and speed as conditions to determine the optimum writing strategy; hence, the optimum writing strategy satisfies the purpose of ultra-speed recording and solves the problem mentioned above.